Until the Day When You Return
by Caeldea
Summary: Letters of joy and sorrow and, ultimately, love. Mayako, writes of her earliest memories of her love, Bankotsu, most importantly their turn from soldier to mercenary and selfish princess to modest nursemaid. And now separated by war she recalls all the reasons why she stands alone with a baby in her belly and a need to keep her identity from the people around her.
1. Ch 1 Summer Solstice

To my dearest love,

Today is the day of the summer solstice. The last day before the days begin to shorten and nights begin to get cold. Winter will be upon us before we know it. The children I tend to are enjoying their last few days of summer before their days are spent inside.

A lot has happened since you left. But all I can think about were our first memories together. How we first met. Of course we were far from love at first sight. I was a princess where we came from and quite honestly my head was stuck in the clouds. You were the son of the army commander. Your only concern was to inherit that great sword of your fathers. Even I, in my sheltered youth knew about the Banryu.

As a child the stories of the Banryu frightened me. The legendary demon blade that offered a deal to all its wielders. More often than not it demanded the sacrifice of human and demon lives before submitting its ultimate and undefeatable power. Your father submitted his sacrifices and it made him a great commander. During my brief moments around him all he talked about was raising his son, you, to be the greatest warrior the world have ever seen. I doubt that becoming Japan's most notorious mercenary was what he had in mind.

Do you remember the day our father's assigned you to lead my personal guard? Of course, you would, that was when everything started. That first day I fought with my father about the decision. I did not want the only soldier who didn't pay me any attention to be in charge of my protection. I wanted Chan. Or perhaps Yuri. Both of less noble family names however spent as much time flirting with me as you did training. I was only fifteen years of age, still waiting for my first blood and womanhood to arrive.

I couldn't wait for the season of light flirting and private kisses. One man after another until my father chooses a suitable man for me to marry. Whoever he deems best political match. I had accepted my role in my father's world. It was the role of being his oldest daughter just like it will be my brother's to succeed my father when the time comes. There wasn't a thought in my mind about anything more political than a marriage. I had no idea that there was a war coming our way from across the south sea.

My father knew. Your father knew. You probably knew. Someone could have told me but I probably wouldn't have cared. I was fifteen and the world was mine to own. Even if there was a war there could be a potential marriage for me involved. I was so selfish back then. Sometimes I wonder how you could have ever fallen in love with someone like me. So absorbed with my own prospect of marriage I couldn't see the world around me.

It was the beginning of spring, six full moons before my sixteenth name day, when my father, brother, your father and, of course, you told me that I would be sent north for my protection. I had hoped that I would be sent to the emperor's palace, where I could flirt with his eldest son who was only a little younger than you. But then my father informed me that it won't be the emperor's palace, but my uncle's. His power equal to my father's only north and inland.

I barricaded myself in my quarters after hearing the news, hoping that perhaps my temper tantrum would force my father into reconsidering the location in where I could shamelessly flirt, particularly with the emperor's heir. You did not have the patience for my sulking. The next morning, when I had every intention of going about my usual business. You however, barged unceremoniously into my room, ignoring the fact that I was still in my sleeping kimono, and opened my closet. My father stood at the door looking uncomfortable. I screamed and whined while you packed a bag of my simplest kimonos. Before turning and throwing my riding cloths into my arm. "You can complain all you want, your highness," you had said. "But I have a job to do and that's to protect you. Now get dressed and be quick about it. Your horse is waiting and so are we. We have a long way to go and not a lot of time to get there."

As you would remember I did not take that well. In fact it took screaming, shouting, my nursemaid and two servants to get me calmed down, dressed and outside of the stables. My mare was, as you said, saddled and loaded with the bag you packed for me. Joining the guard and our fateful ride north was your best friend Jakotsu. Jakotsu scared me more than the stories of your Banryu ever did. He was not like the other soldiers. He was much like the blade he wielded. A snake. He slithered in and out of the shadows of the palace, never really being seen.

I always felt like Jakotsu was a woman in a man's body. A crazy, more than slightly sadistic woman, but a woman nonetheless. I'd never once seen him look at a woman you, or Chan or any other man had. But the way I caught him looking at you, or some of the other soldiers were more than endearing. It was like he had his own kind of love. But for a man to love another man like a man loves a woman I believed was unnatural at the time. The idea is still hard for me but I have come to accept it as a part of Jakotsu's life.

Along with you and Jakotsu were three other soldiers I knew were as talented as Chan and Yuri but have never met personally. I'm guessing that was why you chose them. You didn't want your squad getting distracted by my love for attention. You wanted them focussed. Not that I was in the mood to flirt anyway. I had absolutely no intention of letting this trip be easy on you. As you would recall I whined and stalled the entire first day. I believe we only made it half as far as you wanted to when sunset came and we stopped camp. You had your revenge when you refused to set up my tent and told everyone else to ignore my demands.

Despite my poor attitude I got the hint. I struggled to set up my tent but refused to grace the rest of you with my presence. I'm not entirely sure you cared though. You had your own agenda. Your own plans. I ate nothing and slept very little. When you woke me up at the crack of dawn I was tired, hungry and far from a good mood. Again, you didn't care. We packed up our things, I was fairly slow, and went on our way.

This time you seemed to have a plan in mind for keeping us going at your pace instead of mine. After mounting my mare you strapped my legs to the stirrups, took the reins from my hands and mounted your own horse and led mine. I protested. Shouted. Screamed. Called you names that I now regret. Eventually I quieted after finally realizing that not only were you not listening but you didn't care. You were the perfect soldier. And yet the Banryu you inherited after your twentieth name day remained wrapped and strapped to your back. It was like you were afraid that you didn't disserve the heirloom.

Making up for lost time you didn't stop the party for anything until the three soldiers I didn't know spoke up about needing a break. It was well into the night by then. It was the longest I've ever ridden and I was more tired than anyone else. Or so I wanted to believe. I didn't have the energy to set up my tent so I merely through my blankets into a sort of nest and fell asleep immediately. You forced us all into another early morning start and I could barely move. I didn't bother complaining this time. It wouldn't help. You wouldn't listen anyway.

We rode hard again on that third day but we stopped at sunset like the first night. I managed to set up my tent and collapsed again. After some time of silent crying you joined me in my tent. You would recall that I sat up and tucked myself into the corner of my tent. You sat down and handed me a bowl of stew and rice. "We need to come to a truce." You said in a cold voice. "I don't like tying you to the horse but I was serious when I told you that we don't have a lot of time to get to your uncle's home."

I eyed the bowl carefully but didn't answer for a long time. My thoughts were jumbled. I was still absorbed in my selfish ways. "I don't want to go." I said stubbornly.

"I understand that, your highness." He said urgently. "But the fact of the matter is that you're in danger if you don't go and I'm under orders to get you there safely."

I wouldn't put it passed you not to notice the smirk that spread across my lips as I finally began to eat. "I'll make you a deal, Bankotsu." I said slowly. "I will cooperate with you but there will be some conditions we need to work out."

You smirked as well. "No, no, princess, you don't understand. My boys can go another two weeks at the pace we're going. You can go maybe another day or two. You won't say anything at first because you have this stubborn kind of strength not a lot of women have. But eventually you'll beg me to stop. And I'll oblige. But then you'll be doing all the grunt work we've divided up amongst ourselves."

I know that by then whatever smile remained on my face was gone. I had not expected this at all.

I'm not asking for much. Not asking you to collect firewood or cook or care for the horses. Just keep that loud mouth of yours shut. Make your own camp, tear it down and keep up with us. We'll go at a slower pace so you can have a rest. Your legs will go stronger over time. And, who knows, by the time we get to your uncle's we'll be able to return. This time you'll be in a carriage. Comfortable and surrounded by people who are willing to take care of your every need. Sound good."

I took a deep breath, glared at you, and you raised an eyebrow. I let the breath out and I nodded. "Fine." I snapped. "But I'm not happy about this."

"Didn't expect you to be." He shrugged before crawling out of the tent.

I hated the idea of being controlled by a mere soldier. You were nothing but a guard dog and now you thought you were running my life. It was a big change for a spoiled brat like me. And yet there was some kind of excitement knowing that you controlled everything from when I got up to when I go to sleep. You were a much more exciting version of my father. Perhaps that was the beginning of my fascination with you. You were something, no, someone who I could never have.

I cherish these memories of us, my love. It is the planting of a seed that has slowly grown into the love we share. I miss you with every fibre of my being. My masters surely wonder where the father of my child is. I don't think they believe that you are who I told them you were. But they rarely speak to me unless it concerns their children, children who I must return my full attention to. Until the day when you return to my life and with all the love in the world;

Mayako


	2. Ch 2 Cherry Blossoms

My dearest Bankotsu,

It's been a month since I wrote last. The cherry blossoms are beginning to fall. It truly is beautiful. The children love collecting the flowers and decorating my room with them. They tell me it's for the baby when it arrives. I don't have the heart to tell them that they're beauty won't last a week let alone six or seven moons before we're blessed with our sweet child.

It reminds me of our first journey together. A month into the journey north to my uncle's home, we were making our way through a forest of cherry trees in the middle of full bloom. I had kept to your agreement. I shut my big mouth and kept up with you and the others. You slowed down the pack so that I could slowly train my legs to ride for long periods of time. Not that my attitude had changed at all. I was still that selfish princess.

We stopped at sunset that night in the middle of that cherry forest. For the first time I couldn't handle hiding out alone in my tent. Yes, I wanted to be alone, but on my terms. So after I set up my tent I excused myself and walked away from the camp. I was in an ocean of the palest pink flowers. It felt like home for the first time. I found a large tree and settled down, breathing in the clean air. Air that didn't smell like horses and men. I had hoped that Jakotsu, being more woman than man, would be cleaner than the rest of them. But unfortunately not. As you know he's worse than any of them.

After a few minutes of sitting alone I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked around and there you were, standing a good distance away. I stood up and walked away from you, picked another tree and sat down again. You followed. This time when I stood up I faced you. "I left the camp so I could be alone."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you." You said back to me. "That means you don't get to be alone."

I stamped my foot in the beginning of what I would usually do to my father so he would give me whatever I wanted. You raised your eyebrow again, much like you did that first time and that stopped me from throwing my tantrum. It seemed that you knew when I was going to react that way and would have none of it. Flustered by your uncanny ability keep my selfish temper at bay I stood straight and glared at you. To this day I imagined myself looking tall and impressive. But to you I must have looked like a puffed up princess in a bad mood.

"You stink." I finally said coldly. "If you're going to watch me stay well enough back that I can't smell you."

Bankotsu muttered something before turning away. My pride wouldn't let it go. I had to say something. "What was that?" I snapped?

You turned back to me. You weren't smiling anymore. You weren't even faking it. It was the first time I was really afraid of you. "I said six feet of earth make all men equal," and then after a pause you hissed in a dark tone. "You highness."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I tried to sound confident as I usually did. But my voice shook like a scared child. I sounded weak. You heard this and that cruel smirk reappeared on your face. "You think you're better than me and my men."

"I know I'm..."

"But when you're dead you end up like the rest of us. Buried in six feet of earth." You grabbed my chin, gripping it tightly and forcing me to look into your eyes. "Your shit smells like the rest of ours, princess. We're half way to your uncle's. It would do you some good if you remembered that until we get there."

I opened my mouth to respond but your reflexes, as always, were immaculate. You heard or saw something I could never imagine. Before I knew what was going on you grabbed me around the waist, pulled me back behind a tree and pinned me there. The impact of my back on the tree winded me and for a moment I couldn't breathe. When I caught my breath again my selfish attitude was back. "What are..."

I started to yell but you covered my mouth, silencing my cries. "Be quiet." He snapped quietly.

I stopped trying to speak and listened. Finally I heard it too. Someone was coming towards us. But not from the camp. Bandits, was my first thought. "Stay here." You hissed.

You calmly walked out from behind the tree. "Ho there," he called.

"Hello yourself." called another man's voice. "What brings you to the Cherry Sea?"

"Just passing through."

"Alone?"

"My companions are further in the woods. We're heading north."

"Aye, but north is a hard trail to go by this time of year."

"We are well prepared for a trip."

"I can see by that sword. Tell us, soldier, could we share your fire? We have lost out supplies in a raid."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." Your tone had gone from light and airy to stern and cold. "My companions prefer to keep their fire."

"And how about that girlie you've got tucked away behind that tree?" the man said slyly.

My first reaction was to run. I turned back to the camp to run away but ran straight into a man bigger than you were. He grabbed me around the waist and hauled me out into the open. This time I couldn't stop the screams. I kicked out and pounded on his sausage-like arms. You looked more annoyed than scared and I think that scared me more than anything. The man you had been talking to had this wild look about him. "Put her down." You rolled your eyes. "The girl is one of my companion's sisters. Class act whore. She asked to come along. She's obsessed with me. Probably why she was following behind."

"We'd gladly take her off your hands."

They all laughed, you included. You came up to me and gave me a slap on the behind which caused me to yelp and glare daggers at you, which you missed as you had turned back to the other men. "As much as I would love to take up that offer I'm afraid my companion would be rather upset if his baby sister went off with strangers."

"What a shame." The new man laughed. "She's such a pretty little thing."

"To each his own opinion, I suppose." You shrugged and grabbed my elbow. "We should get going now."

"Not so fast, stranger." The man smirked. "I think it would be really polite if you shared your fire."

I looked up at you and saw the man who had grabbed me holding a knife at your neck. His other hand was resting on the hilt of the Banryu. "Drop the sword."

You had a faint smirk on your lips. Like you knew what was going to happen. You shrugged. "Alright," you said.

You let go of my elbow and reached up, reached up and let loose the strap that held the Banryu to your back. The sword fell a short distance but made a sound like it had fallen twenty feet. You held up your hands defensively. "Careful," you warned. "It's a bit heavy."

The big guy tightened his grip on the hilt of the blade and pulled. Nothing happened. He pulled again but again nothing happened. The man looked at you and then at the Banryu and then back at you one more time. He pulled the knife from your neck and sheathed it. He put both his hands on the Banryu and pulled. You moved so swiftly that I had no idea what happened until the man was on the ground with a bleeding lip. You took the Banryu in one hand and pulled it out of the ground as if it were light as a feather.

You reached out and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me behind you. You turned in time to swing the Banryu at another man, cleanly removing his head from his shoulders. I screamed and clung to your chest. As we stood together, facing the other men, I heard you say, ever so softly, "One."

I still can't really remember much about that battle. You were fast on your feet, even with me clinging to your chest. You counted the bodies up to four before you stopped. I turned to look at the man we faced now. It was the man who had been speaking for the group. He was pale and scared. I looked up at you and that alone made me want to run. There was this insane look in your eyes. You looked alive with the thought of killing that man. You tilted the blade ever so slightly to make the thinnest cut along his cheek. "Go back to your men," you said in a dark but excited tone. "And bring them back here. I'll be looking forward to a real fight."

The man tripped over his own feet to get away. I pushed against your chest trying to back away but you had me gripped so tightly that I couldn't move. I tried again but still you wouldn't let me go. "Bankotsu," I finally said. "Let me go."

You finally blinked and looked down at me. That manic look had gone. You were calm again. You let me go and I stumbled back. You were looking at me with this almost tired look. "You're covered in blood." He said softly.

"N-no thanks to you." I stammered, trying to look confident but unable to stop shaking.

"Follow me." you said, mounting the blood soaked blade on your back and walking away.

I followed you a short way to the river. You found a tree and sat down facing away from the river. You took out a polishing cloth and started cleaning the blood from the Banryu. I stepped out of your line of sight and pulled my clothes off. The water was freezing but as soon as I got used to it I washed the blood and muck from my body and cloths. I lay out my cloths to dry before settling down and letting my body soak. I was still sore from all the riding. I was shaking but it wasn't from the cold.

Before then I'd never seen anyone kill before. I'd never seen anyone die. In that second you killed four men. For protection, yes, but then you challenged the others in cold blood. My stomach turned violently and I pulled my knees up to my chin. I must have stayed in that river for at least an hour, hoping my stomach would calm down. The last thing I needed was to throw up what little food I've been eating lately. "I went back and got one of your kimonos from camp." You said. "You can change into something clean." You finally said.

I turned to make sure you were back behind the tree before standing up and wincing in pain. It wasn't just my stomach anymore. My joints were aching now. It was probably because of how long I spent in the river. I walked over to get the kimono and unfolded the black fabric. As I did I noticed a stream of blood running down my leg. I frowned. Had I missed a spot? No, I was always thorough when cleaning. I reached between my legs and when I looked back my fingers were covered in blood. Panic rose inside me. "Bankotsu!" I cried out. "Bankotsu I'm bleeding!"

You came around from the tree and looked me all over. Your eyes landed on my fingers and then my leg. You rolled your eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Haven't you had your blood before?" you asked.

"What?"

"Seriously it's your first blood?"

I looked between my legs. I didn't want that to happen. Not on this journey. I had wanted it to happen back home or when we got to my uncle's. In time for the season of shameless flirting. I felt my legs go weak and by breathing might as well have stopped. You helped me sit down and made sure everything important was covered. "Relax," you said shortly. "Breathe. I'll get you some rags. Tie them between your legs to stem the flow. I'll make sure we rest near water from now on so you can rinse them out." You looked up at me with the first real smile since the beginning of our journey. "Congratulations, Mayako. You are now fit to bear children."

Yes. Fit to bear children. And bearing a child I am. Your child. Then I did not know it but I feel like we were destined to be together. Of course who would have imagined us where we are now? Me, pregnant and alone. You, being hated by the world along with your brothers. While I wish I could relive these memories in more than letters I know that is not possible right now. I can only hope that you miss me as much as I miss you.

With my love,

Mayako


	3. Ch 3 New Moon

Dearest Bankotsu,

The new moon is upon us. The flowers have fallen from the trees and the trees are full blown with leaves. The stars are as clear out here as they were that night we were all separated. It was right after my bleeding had stopped. That week of traveling was painful. My joints ached and I was plagued by cramps and mood swings. Nothing like how I acted at the beginning, snobby and demanding. This time it was completely out of control fuelled by random comments with a dash of pure rage.

It was a hard week just because of that. Not to mention the rags between my legs were almost painful while riding. You were softer with me that week. Not so quick to demand things from me. Perhaps because you knew it was my first blood and you knew it was going to be hard on me. I could be wrong. But on that fifth night after it started I removed the rags and there was no blood. It was a relief. Like I was a whole new person when the bleeding stopped.

The night that the moon was gone we were on the edge of the cherry blossom forest. While it was a beautiful journey I was happy to finally see something other than the pink of the flowers. The rolling green hills were a welcoming sight compared to the ocean of pink. We camped there for the night so you could plan our next move. While we were in the cover of the trees we didn't have to worry about people hunting us. We could lose them in a second and end up behind them to slit their throats. But out in the open we were in bandit territory. Bandits controlled armies outside of my father's lands.

I remember how you had challenged the bandit in the forest to bring his army for a real fight. You were excited by the idea of a battle. But in front of the other four, even Jakotsu your childhood friend, you avoided a fight. The idea of it scared you. Maybe because you didn't want to lose control again. I wasn't sure.

As you knew the safest way to my uncle's home was the trader's road. The fastest was through the open field. Now we just needed to determine a cross between fast and safe. You would remember that I suggested following the road until it curved and then crossing across open fields. It wasn't the fastest or the safest, but it was that crossover that we had been looking for. If we continued north while crossing the field we would eventually meet up with the road again. Keep up like that and eventually we'll reach my uncle's home.

We had wanted to be there within the next seven days. But that was proving to be impossible thanks to my stubbornness the first three days. If I had known that three days could turn in to seven I wouldn't have fought with you. I like to think that anyway. Either way, we continued by the way I suggested and, for the first two days, things were fine. You told us we made good time and I was beginning to open up. I joined you and the others at the fire, listened to their stories and learned more from them about the real world than my father ever taught me. I was truly fascinating.

The third day out of the cherry forest was when it happened, as you would recall. You saw them early morning, before we set off. Men, clad in full armour and marching across the open fields, some on horseback and the rest on foot. We followed the road, hoping that we would avoid the amour clad men, or that maybe that a more public appearance would deter them challenging us.

How wrong we all were.

Hidden beneath our cloaks and leading our horses on foot you had thought that it would be enough cover to slip through the crowds on the busy traveler's road. That was until we saw soldiers grabbing people off the road, pulling their hoods off and pushing them aside. Whoever they were looking for we couldn't take the chance that it was us. That was your reasoning when you took me by the elbow, leaned in close and whispered; "Let go of the reins and follow Jakotsu."

I wanted to ask why. But the look you gave me was clear enough to tell that I shouldn't. I dropped my mare's reins and slowly walked back towards Jakotsu his own mare. Once hidden by the bulk of his horse he slipped an arm around my shoulders and quickly guided me into the trees. I looked back and saw you gathering the horses and talking to the other three before the trees hid you from sight. That was when we stopped to wait for you.

When you arrived you did so alone and all you did was nod towards the trees. Jakotsu turned and started walking deeper and I followed with you closely behind. We stopped again when we reached the cliff a short ways away. "We wait here for the others," you whispered. "They're acting as common travellers, heading to your uncle's house."

"What about the horses." I whispered back. "They have their saddles. Wont it look odd for three men to have six horses?"

"Gifts for the lord." You answered immediately. "The best their village could offer."

"But why..."

"They will know our faces." You snapped quietly. "Remember that night in the forest? Surely that man would have told his men what we looked like."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just killed him." I snapped back. "Why the hell did you have to..."

I was cut off by the sounds of screams. I've never heard such screams before. Those of pure terror. I remember those of my mother when she gave birth to my twin siblings and the wails of my father when she died in childbirth. But fear. Screams of fear were the worst thing I have ever heard. I took a step back and Jakotsu reached out to keep me from falling off the cliff. "They must have found us out." He hissed at you.

You didn't answer. You kept looking into the trees as you slowly pulled the Banryu from your back. Jakotsu followed your lead and he pulled out the Jakotsutou. There was a low laugh from the dark. The man and a hundred others emerged from the trees. This time you didn't need to pull me behind you. I did that on my own. You looked from side to side to see the soldiers closing in. You and Jakotsu exchanged a look and you both nodded. "Sorry we can't stick around," you said.

To this day I can imagine you with a smirk dancing around your lips as you say it. That confident smirk that meant we could get through anything. Of course I didn't think you would be crazy enough to jump off a hundred foot cliff straight into the raging ocean. And yet you were. Jakotsu's snake sword suddenly rippled out in front of us, killing the man from the forest and everyone in the first line. You turned around, grabbed me around the waist and jumped straight towards the water.

If I could name the number of times I have screamed because off something you have done I would name this one as the loudest. Scared that we weren't going to survive this fall but I certainly felt it when you rammed the Banryu into the cliff wall and we slowed until there we weren't moving at all. I clung to your chest as tightly as I could. You looked up and swore. "Jakotsu's in trouble." You said before looking back down at me. "I'm going to drop you."

"What?" I screamed.

"It's not a far fall." You rushed on. "Swim to the rocks and head north."

"I can't swim!" I cried, clinging to you tighter.

"Well you're about to learn real quick."

And with that your hand slipped from my waist and I was free falling towards the water. It was so cold the breath I'd managed to grab before hitting the water rushed out of me. For a minute I was suspended in the water before I realized how badly I needed air. Then, I suppose, instinct took over. I kicked out at the water and headed for the surface. Desperately I reached out and grabbed a rock and clung to it for dear life.

I heard a splash behind me and not much later you were at my side. "Ja's hurt." You shouted. "Follow me."

I kept my eyes on your back as we worked our way north. The soldiers started firing arrows at us. Either their aim was terrible or they were only aiming for you since you took three arrows to your back and none of them hit me. Still, you managed to carry Jakotsu into a cave in the wall and I followed. There was barely enough space for you to lay Jakotsu on his back and pull off his armour to reveal the deep wound across his chest. His breathing was ragged and you were swearing loudly.

I turned back to the water and started digging through the mud. In a few minutes I had a handful of leaches. I ran back to Jakotsu and laid them over the wound. "What are you doing?" you asked

"The leaches will clean the wound." I said while spacing them out evenly. "It's not much, but it will have to do until we have something to cover it."

You sat back on your heels and stared at me. "We have no supplies." You whispered. "Everything is with the horses."

"There should be a village on the water. There's always a village on the water. I don't need. Just some needle, gut and clean bandages."

"Alright."

You nodded and headed back to the cave entrance. "Wait," I called and you turned. "Let me pull out the arrows."

You shook your head. "They're in deep." For the first time I saw a flicker of fear in your eyes. "You can take them out when I get back."

And with that you were gone. You dove into the water and swam faster than I have ever seen someone swim before. I turned my attention back to Jakotsu. I ripped the hem of my riding skirt, washed the mud and sand off it and pressed it against his wound. He groaned in pain but he didn't seem to be completely conscious. There was blood everywhere, but with the help of the leeches it was at least clean.

You came back a while later with the arrows in your back and a bag of supplies. You had them held above your head to keep them dry and as soon as you handed them over you collapsed on your side, panting and groaning in pain. I set to work, pulling the leeches from his wound one by one and stitched up the wound. After finishing up with that I wrapped his chest in bandages before laying him down again. He had a slight fever, but nothing worth worrying about.

I turned to you but you were already watching me. "You're not going to like this." I said softly. "I have to break off the feathers and then take off your amour before I can take them out."

You swore loudly but nodded. I moved closer and tried to calm my shaking hands. I took a deep breath before grabbing an arrow and breaking of the back tip. You didn't make a sound for any of them until I started taking off your armour. I started with the shoulder guards but it was when I separated the straps holding the back and front together when you shouted out in pain. I couldn't blame you. The armour covering your back was being held up by the arrows in your back now. It must have caused you so much pain while I pulled it off.

"Take a deep breath." I said as I took one of the arrows and braced my other hand against your back. "I'll pull it out on three." You nodded. "One... two..."

As I said two I pulled as hard as I could and ripped the arrow out. You shouted in pain. "Damn it, woman I thought you said three."

"I did." I snapped and pulled out the second one, causing another shout. "But I didn't want you to prepare for it."

I pulled out the third one and with the look on your face I thought you were going to punch me out. I placed a leech on each of the wounds and sat back, letting them do their work. "Where did you learn to do this?" you groaned.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. I looked down at my blood soaked hands. "My mom died a few years ago. She was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about. After I demanded that I am taught something about medicine. Of course... now I know that even if I knew what I know now it wouldn't have helped."

"Well, princess, you sure as hell impressed me. We would have died without you."

That may have been so. However the other three wouldn't have died if I didn't delay our journey. Those men, whose names I still don't know to this day, were killed because of my stupidity and ignorance. The fact that I managed save you and Jakotsu were but a small way to make up for their deaths. Their deaths still sit heavily on my shoulders as I write these words. I wonder what would have happened if they had survived. If there would have been anything different. Maybe you could be here with me.

My heart, as always, is with you, my love.

Mayako.


	4. Ch 4 Two Years

My dear Bankotsu,

You'll have to pardon the poor writing in this letter. Up to this day I've been able to control the unbearable emotions that comes over a woman while pregnant. But today I cannot stop the tears. This day, assuming I have recorded everything correctly, is the day you said you loved me the first time two years ago. I sit in this home, not unlike the one I was born in, only this time a pregnant nursemaid. With just under four moons to go I can feel out baby's movements. When it kicks I can feel your strength again.

We spent what could have been weeks in that cave. Despite my best efforts Jakotsu still got an infection in his wound. The village you got supplies from was too far to move him not to mention your own wounds. I learned to swim, and fast, so I could go to the village, get some food and come back. We couldn't risk building a fire in the cave in case of smoking ourselves out. But what little food I managed to find was worth the trip back and forth. There was the occasion where I thought about suggesting we leave him behind, before thinking about that look of rage you had on your face when we were arguing. If you could put that much anger into an argument about rich vs poor, I didn't want to think about how mad you would get about leaving your best friend behind.

Even when Jakotsu finally woke up and got over his slight fever, we still had to wait until he could move without yelling out in pain. When we finally left the cave I still wasn't sure if it were a good idea. Jakotsu was in risk of reopening the wound and you still weren't able to move as well as you used to. Not until your own wounds finished healing. We managed to get to the village where they must have been expecting us. They took us to their biggest home, not having an inn, fed us, changed your bandages and took me to the baths.

To this day no bath has ever felt as good as the one at the ocean village. There I almost felt normal again. Ladies in waiting bathed me and clothed me in their finest silk. They brushed my hair and pulled it up into a knot at the back of my head. When they took me back to the main house where you and Jakotsu were I felt almost normal again. As you looked at me there was a look in your eye I had never seen before. It made my stomach do back flips and my face turn red. As I sat next to you, you leaned in and whispered in my ear; "Not bad Princess."

"Not too bad yourself." I smirked, looking down at your fresh kimono. "How's your back?"

"Right now I feel better than ever."

You gave me a smile before turning back to the table. That smile confused me. Even as we turned out attention to dinner, where basically the entire village was invited, I could still feel your eyes flipping back to me over and over. After eating it seemed like a festival had broken out. It was a cloudless, windless night with a full moon. The villagers played music and started dancing. Once they brought out the sake Jakotsu started dancing too.

I kept to myself on the side. I couldn't, for the life of me, think of why they were celebrating. They all kept coming up to me, thanking me and handing me flowers and gifts. All I could do was smile back and thank them. It was an hour into the party before you came up and held out a hand. I looked up at you, confused. "Dance with me?" you asked.

I laughed a little. "I don't..."

"Are you telling me that after fifteen years of court life you don't know how to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance. But courtly dances. Not small village dances."

"They're one and the same, kiddo, just one's not so formal."

You grabbed my hand and pulled me up, wrapped an arm around my waist and we started dancing. I looked around at the others. "They keep thanking me. But I don't know why."

"They call you Umino Shirohime."

"I don't..."

"White Princess of the Ocean. It's one of their minor deities. The daughter of the ocean king."

"They think I'm one of their gods?"

"In human form yes, they do."

"Why?"

"Well I would think it has something to do with your white hair and the fact that you're hardly bigger than one of those fish they cooked up for us."

I rolled my eyes at you and tried to push away. You only let me go so far before pulling me back so my back was against your chest, on arm was wrapped around my stomach and the other still holding my hand. "Relax, princess," you said in my ear. "Try to have some fun. Besides, you really do look beautiful."

A blush crept up my face and I couldn't help but smile. This was what I always wanted. Men flirting with me and making me feel wanted. But was it right for the head of my personal guard to be flirting with me. As I looked up at the moon I decided I didn't care. Nothing would come of it for the one night. For the first time in my life I let go. I let go of everything I had ever been taught about upper class and lower class. The difference between royalty and peasants. I let you guide me through the dance and accepted glass after glass of sake.

I was fairly drunk by the time everyone else went to bed but I was still wide awake. We stumbled down the beach together, laughing until we couldn't walk any further. Half way in the water we stared out into the black ocean. "We head out tomorrow." You said quietly, turning serious again.

Trying to think clearly amid the cloud of alcohol wasn't easy but I managed to slur out the words. "How long till we get there?"

"Dunno." You shrugged. "Could be a week, could be a month. Never been down this far before.

I rested my head on your shoulder and closed my eyes. My head was spinning and making my stomach churn. "Can I ask you a question?" I grumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Sure,"

I swayed, nearly falling off your shoulder. You put a hand on my waist and pulled me close. "Do you like killing?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"The look in your eye when you were fighting in the cherry forest."

You let out a breath and turned so I was lying on my back and you were hovering over me. My stomach did a different kind of flip this time and I wasn't sure what it was. I looked deep into your swimming blue eyes, foggy with the sake. You breath was hot on my face and my stomach kept jumping. "I _love_ killing." You whispered. "But there's one thing I love more than that."

"What's that?" I asked breathlessly.

"The warm body of a woman up against mine."

And with that you closed the space between us and pressed your lips against mine. My eyes flew open and I instantly felt sober. Your lips were warm and you held me tightly against your body. That night I kissed back. I lifted my arms around your neck and pulled you closer. The overwhelming feeling of your body and your lips against mine was too much for me. I turned to my side, breaking our kiss and vomiting. I remember hearing you laugh a little before completely passing out.

I woke up to my head pounding. The light shining through the window felt like a hammer against my brain. My stomach didn't feel any better. I pulled my knees up to my chest and for the first time I realized there was someone behind me. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. I lay back down, groaned and grabbed my stomach, only to find a hand on it. "Good morning." You said groggily.

"What the hell happened last night?" I grumbled.

"Too much sake." You sat up and clutched your head. You patted my thigh before saying; "Come on, we have to get going."

"What happened last night?" I asked again. "Between us?"

"Nothing." you lied. "You passed out on the beach. I carried you back in. Now get up."

As you walked to the corner to kick Jakotsu awake I touched my lips gently. I knew the truth and I could still feel your lips against mine when I closed my eyes. I stood up slowly. My head was pounding and my stomach gurgling. An old woman came in with a pot of tea and fresh bread. She came up to me, handed me a cup of tea and a slice of bread. I accepted gratefully and ate quickly. My head began to clear as we finished eating and packing up. By the time we headed outside to say out farewells I almost felt normal again.

The villages were abundantly clear that they didn't want us, or particularly, me to leave. They kept coming up to me, holding my hands and asking me to stay. It was heartbreaking to listen to them beg but Bankotsu finally took my hand and led me out of the crowd and out of the village. We marched in silence for a long time, most of us too hung over to want to speak anyway. We stopped when we reached the base of the cliff to rest and gather our thoughts.

I looked up at the cliff that looked even bigger than the one we fell from. The trail was narrow and wound up the cliff. At times it went into the cliff and came out another side. Needless to say I was scared to go up that trail. "We should be able to reach that cave by sundown." You said pointing up at the first point where the trail led into the cliff. "We'll spend the night in there."

"Caves," Jakotsu groaned. "I'm sick of caves."

He touched the spot where I knew his wound was. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to be in a cave anymore. Quite honestly I didn't want to either. But after months of travelling with you I trusted you to keep us safe. And so I followed you up the cliff with Jakotsu behind me. Out of the cover of the trees we were at the full mercy of the sun. We had no cover and our loaded packs supplied by the villagers were getting heavier and heavier.

We reached the cave just as the last bit of sun disappeared. Jakotsu didn't bother setting anything up. He just threw his bag down and rested his head on it as a pillow. He was asleep in seconds. Despite the effects of alcohol and exhaustion I couldn't sleep right away. I put my stuff down and went back outside to stare out at the open water. "You should come inside, princess." You said and followed me out. "It's safer."

I looked back at you. You were close. Closer than what normally would have been acceptable but not as close before you had kissed me. "You don't have to keep calling me Princess." I smiled up at you. "You can call me Mayako."

"Is that so?" you smirked. "I thought it wasn't appropriate for soldiers like me to address royalty by their first names."

"It's also not appropriate for soldiers like you to kiss royalty."

The smile slid from your face. "I thought you'd be too drunk to remember."

I smiled. "It's alright, Bankotsu." I said. "As I recall I kissed back."

You chuckled and stepped closer. "You're growing up."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at you.

"You are," You reached up and rested your hand on my neck. "When we first took off I wouldn't have put passed the age of ten. Now you act like your fifteen."

"Almost sixteen." I said in a low voice as you pushed me against the cliff wall.

"Yes you are." You whispered back and stepped even closer.

Any words I had thought of saying escaped me when I felt your body pressed up against mine. My breath was shallow and my face was hot. Your lips touched mine and I instantly kissed back. One of your hands was buried in my hair and the other around my hips keeping me close.

You were what I had always hoped for when I was old enough. A fling. A secret kiss here and there. Someone to make me feel good until my father chose my husband. I never thought that what we had back then would turn into anything more than what it was. I never imagined that we would be having a child together. As I finish with these words I can only remember how it felt to have your arms around me. What it was like to feel special and loved.

Eternally yours,

Mayako


	5. Ch 5 One Body, Two Souls

Dear Bankotsu,

I couldn't bear to write to you for the last month because of my uncontrollable emotions. I feel like there are two different people inside of me. The first is the girl you know and fell in love with. The other is the woman who sits here now waiting for your child to arrive. I've been spending a lot of time with the lady of the house because of this, hoping she could somehow make it better. She had no words of help, only that in the end it was all worth it. Having children is the best feeling you could imagine, even if needing help to raise them. I would have no help. Only three moons to go.

I dreamed about our few glorious weeks together last night. After making it to the top of the cliff it was like we forgot where we were headed in the first place. Jakotsu and I fell into this sort of agreement of acceptance. We didn't like each other but we accepted each other's presence for Bankotsu's sake. At daylight, while travelling, the three of us got along. We talked and joked and told stories, mine mostly about growing up in the castle.

I was slowly getting stronger after miles and miles of walking. We were walking later into the night before stopping now. And before lying down in each other's arms each night we shared secret kisses and soft words. I wouldn't have been surprised it I didn't actually care about making it to my uncle's anymore. Even when we got to that village. There was nothing left of the village. It was the middle of the night when we arrive but the fire made it as bright as day.

I had never seen so many dead. They were everywhere, sprawled out and dead. It scared me. But as I stepped up to you for safety I saw that look in your eyes. Excitement. The thought of death and murder excited you. I looked around at Jakotsu and saw the same look in his eye. It was no wonder you two got along so well back home. You took my hand I looked at you again. "Let's go look for surv..."

You were cut off by a desperate yell of pain and sadness. We all looked down into the village and saw a man walking among the dead. As he fell he clutched his head and yelled out again. I could just see something like three knives tied to his hands. I looked up at you and you nodded slowly before. We descended slowly and the man kept yelling. When we reached him the fires had dulled down to mere embers. The man was rocking back and forth on his knees with his mouth wide open in a silent scream. I reached out to touch his shoulder. "Sir, are you..."

You suddenly grabbed the back of my kimono and ripped me back into your arms as the man slashed out at me. Jakotsu kicked out and struck him in the head. "Do you think he did all this?" he asked, looking around at all the destruction.

"Only one way to find out." You said with the slightest amount of humour in your voice. "There has to be something around here that isn't burned to a crisp."

Jakotsu shrugged, bent down and picked up the man. "You know he's kind a cute." He giggled. "But no comparison to you, brother."

I laughed and you rolled your eyes before pressing forward and looking for a house that hadn't been destroyed. When we found the only home that hadn't been touched by flame Jakotsu lay him on the ground and I started pulling off his bloody cloths. "He's hurt." I said, showing the wound on his side.

"I'll go find some water." Jakotsu said.

I sat back on my heels before you grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. "I don't want you near him when he wakes up." You whispered in my ear. "He's dangerous."

"So are you?" I turned in your arms to look in your eyes. "And yet here we are."

"Yes, here we are." You smirked and kissed me. "But I would never hurt you."

I looked down for a moment. I wasn't sure how I felt about asking you such questions. Only a short time ago we couldn't have cared less about what happened. "Why... why do you like killing so much?" I said slowly.

You didn't answer for a moment before letting me go and letting the Banryu fall to the ground. It fell through the wooden floor and you ran your hand along the hilt. "You know the stories about this sword?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded. "The blade offers a deal. Life for power."

"Do you know how many my father was asked to kill for the Banryu's demon power?"

"No... I..." I said slowly.

"One hundred demon lives." You said over. "One hundred demon lives and ten humans. My father is a good man with a good heart. The demon within this blade knew that. It looked into his soul and knew he was only good for so many human lives, even if they disserved it. But me..." the hand on my hip tightened and could see that intense excitement in your eyes again. "That demon saw something in me. Something that could kill a lot more."

"How many did the Banryu ask from you?" I asked.

"One thousand lives." You glanced back at me. "Each."

I was speechless. Two thousand lives. "How does it expect you to kill so many?" I asked breathlessly.

"I didn't know. Not until that day in the forest. I got such a rush from killing those four men I... I don't even know how to explain It." you looked back at me sharply and as we stared at each other I saw that wildness begin to ebb away. "But when I look at you... you keep me calm."

At that moment Jakotsu walked in with a bucket of clean water. I set to work cleaning the wound and thinking about what you had said. It was the first endearing thing you had ever said to me apart from telling me that I was beautiful. Keeping you calm was a good thing, I suppose. If it meant not getting killed I would take it. The women back home always talked about the next step in a courtship. Was this... the next step?

I was so involved in what I was doing that I didn't notice the man wake up until you grabbed his arm. I looked up in time to see the blades an inch from my face. You put a knife to man's throat and hissed; "If you touch her I swear to the gods you will not die quickly."

The man sneered and dropped his hand. You took off the blades before letting him go. I looked at you and you nodded. I continued to wipe the blood away from his body and face. "Don't make any sudden moves." I said softly. "Or you'll rip these stitches out."

"Thank you." The man said.

I looked at him. The face I saw a moment ago when he was about to kill me was gone. Now he had a soft look about him. I looked up at you and Jakotsu and you both looked just as confused. The man reached up to touch my face but you grabbed his wrist. "What did I just say?" you snarled.

The man looked at you with obvious confusion. "I'm not going to hurt her." he said softly.

"You just put in a pretty good shot." Jakotsu snapped. "And what about those people out there?"

"What?"

The man looked at the door. He scrambled up, despite my objections, successfully ripping out his fresh stitches and throwing himself out the door. We watched him stare out at the blood and smoking village. He grabbed his head like he did before stumbling back. You pulled me up and out of the way as the stranger hit the opposite wall. He had this manic look on his face, much more intense than I had ever seen on yours. "I killed them?" he said in a shaky voice. He then smiled, looking absolutely insane. "I killed them all!" he looked up at us, looking each one of us in the eye. "And I'm going to kill all of you!"

You pushed me back, grabbing the Banryu and Jakotsu grabbed the Jakotsutou. Neither of you drew your weapons however. The man was shaking and hesitating. "We can't kill them." He said in a softer voice. "They just saved us."

"Give up, doctor." He said in a deep tone.

"He's mad." I whispered. "Out of his mind."

You shook your head, stepped forward and grabbed the man's throat before slamming him against the wall. The wild look returned to both of your eyes. "Kill me, pretty boy." He snarled. "Protect your pretty little girlfriend."

"I have something else in mind." you smirked. "You killed all those people out there?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "No help from the doctor, of course."

"What doctor?"

"The other soul that I share this body with." The man smirked. "He thinks he's some smart ass doctor."

"Listen," You tightened your grip on his throat. "You like killing as much as my brother and I do then you're welcome to join us on our travelling. But you kill when I say you do. And I mean what I said. You lay a hand on the girl I will kill you."

You let him go and he slid down the wall. He turned his gaze to me before his eyes softened. "I... I'm so sorry."

I stepped forward. "You're the doctor?" I asked carefully.

You kept a wary hand on the Banryu as I walked forward. "Yes, yes!" he nodded urgently.

I knelt down and touched his face. "You have two completely different personalities." I whispered.

You smirked. "Alright, doctor." You said. "Your other side has something to offer us. "What do you have? We already have a physician."

"I... I..." the man stammered as I put a rag to his wound again. "I can cook." He said desperately.

"Done!" Jakotsu said immediately. "He's in."

"What?" You asked. "No, he's not."

"Yes, he is." I laughed. "Face it, it was the others who could cook, not us."

"I can cook." You said in an insulted tone.

"Yeah, maybe for a demon's taste." Jakotsu laughed.

The two of you started bickering and I helped the man lie down. "What's your name?"

"Suikotsu."

"My name is Mayako." I smiled. "Those two idiots are Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Jakotsu snapped.

"Yeah?" you said in agreement. "I recall when we started out that you thought the world revolved around you."

"In comparison to what, the sun?"

There was proof of how well Suikotsu could cook later that night after you had gone hunting. For the first time since we left the ocean village our bellies were full and we were in high spirits. We went for a walk together while Jakotsu stayed behind to explain where we came from and where we're going. "It seems our little group is getting bigger." I said softly.

"Indeed," you nodded and stopped.

I looked up into your face. There was an odd look in your eye. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"A lot of things." You sighed, looking down at our entwined hands.

"Like what?"

You didn't answer for a minute. "Have you ever heard of the Shichinin-Tai?" you finally said slowly.

"No," I shook my head. "What is it?"

"The Seven Man Army. They were seven legendary mercenaries who fought with no fear and no mercy. They were said to have strength beyond compare."

"So...?"

"So I'm thinking about finding four more men and recreating It." you looked into my eyes again. "But there's something keeping me."

"What?"

"You."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

You tightened your grip around my hands. "What we're doing this... courtship." I could see the dilemma growing in your eyes. "I need to know where this is heading. At least where you want it to go."

I hesitated. "Bankotsu, I... I don't understand..."

"Mayako, I can see this going one of two ways." You said quickly. "Either we can continue on the road we're going, go to your uncle's and it ends there. We go our separate ways and we'll probably never see each other again."

I thought about that. It was the simple way. This would just be a simple fling. I could move on with my life and marry some lord as planned.

"Or," you continued. "We can turn west. Forget about your father's wishes. I can protect you and we... we can see where this is going."

"What do you want?" I asked carefully.

"Honestly?" you sighed. "I don't know. I mean... You only turn sixteen in a couple weeks. If I leave you with your uncle you have the life you were raised to have. You'll get married, pop out a couple of kids, and you'll be kept safe from people like... well... me. But if you stay with me... hell... you could have the life you've never even dreamed of."

The way you say it makes my life sound so boring." I let go of your hands and sat down in the grass.

You knelt down next to me and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry," you whispered. "It's just how I see things."

Of course you were nothing but honest with me. I understood perfectly what you were trying to say but turning that on me was so hard. If there was anything truer than anything else it was that I was so young. Too young to really understand the situation. Perhaps I am too young now to have a child. I am barely nineteen and even though women my age are married with their first child by now, I still feel like I have so much to learn about before my child comes into the world. Before your child comes into the world.

Mayako.


	6. Ch 6 Few Words to be Spoken

My Darling Bankotsu,

I have been confined to my quarters as I am only two months away from having our child. In the last month I have grown immensely. The children I am supposed to be taking care of like to touch my belly and feel our baby kick. They sing little songs to it and braid my hair. The masters are too kind to me, allowing me to stay with them and giving me nurses to help me while I am in labour. They are even letting me raise the child here with theirs, as long I remember where our place is. It's not hard to forget.

We didn't talk much after you asked me whether I wanted to continue to my uncle's or head west. I hadn't made a decision so you chose to move us north. With Suikotsu along the way I had someone else to talk with. When the doctor was in control he reminded me of my father. Calm and prepared for anything. But he was quick to set off. Any time he saw blood he lost control and that insane part of Suikotsu came out and went on a rampage. He scared me then. Not only him, but you and Jakotsu too. When Suikotsu went off it seemed to trigger both of you.

It was a week after Suikotsu joined us that the three of you massacred an entire village together. I couldn't watch. I was upset that you even told me. I sat on the other side of that ridge cured up in a ball. I covered my ears and sealed my eyes shut and didn't open them until you came back and touched my arm. You were covered in blood and it made me sick. I got up and walked away out towards the river. I was on my blood again so perhaps I was just moody. But seeing you with that much blood on you scared the hell out of me.

I returned to where we were staying for the night after a couple hours sitting in the river. You had cleaned up by then and so had Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Not wanting to hear an explanation that night I pulled the blankets from my pack and curled up in a corner. I didn't sleep at all. I was trying to make sense of what happened. I knew it was a part of you so I don't know why I had such a problem with it. Maybe I was confused about my feelings for you. I don't know, but at that time I didn't want to talk to you.

The next morning we continued one. You didn't make us walk through the destroyed town for which I was grateful. It was one thing when it was just Suikotsu destroying a town but it was another when I knew you had been a part of it. That day was a silent one. The Doctor Suikotsu seemed to have disappeared and left me alone with my thoughts while the three mercenaries turned into good friends. I was left somewhere in the middle of everything. I knew you kept looking back at me, silently asking me if I was ok, but I didn't even know the answer to that.

We were taking shelter among some trees that night when you finally tried to talk to me. I was sitting outside of the group against a tree when you came up beside and knelt down. "Can we talk?" you asked softly.

"Sure." I sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The fact that we haven't talked since Suikotsu joined us."

I looked up at you and into your bright blue eyes. "Bankotsu, I don't know what to say to you." My voice was weak and I wouldn't have been surprised if I started crying. "You scared me, back at the village you raided."

"We can stop killing until we get to your uncle's place." you said slowly.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't know what I want and... I think that's the problem."

"You're sixteen," you smiled and brushed your hand through my hair. "No one knows what they want at sixteen."

"Not quite sixteen yet," I laughed a little. "Most girls my age are married by now."

"You are not most girls." You laughed and pulled me into your arms.

I savoured your touch. The warms your arms gave me. The sense of security. It made it even harder to say what was on my mind. "I think," I said slowly. "I should go to my uncle's." You stiffened and I rushed on. "I'm not cut out for this. I can't..."

"I get it." You stood up, pushing me back so I was back on the ground. "We'll be there in a week."

"Wait, Bankotsu," I called.

You ignored me and went back to the camp. For the first time I started to cry. I've never been much of a crier, I can usually hold my emotions in check. But when my mother died and then at that moment I broke down. I curled up next to the tree, buried my face in my knees and cried silently until I fell asleep. It was Jakotsu who woke me up in the morning. He was gentle. He pulled me up and walked with me for the day. A couple hours in he finally spoke. "Mayako," he said softly. "I know back home we didn't know each other too well but..." he hesitated. "You're not all that bad... for a woman."

I couldn't help but laugh. Only Jakotsu could make a simple statement seem so awkward. "Thanks, Jakotsu," I whispered. "You're not too bad either... for a really weird guy."

Jakotsu laughed too. He looked forward and started at your back for a minute. "Don't worry about him." he said. "He'll come around."

"I think I hurt him, Jakotsu." I shuddered. "Tell me is it possible for a mercenary to have a broken heart?"

"Don't blame yourself for how he's acting." Jakotsu wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "He's just being a guy."

"Everybody stop." You suddenly called out.

Jakotsu and I caught up and looked out across the open field. There was a small army before us. No more than thirty men. Five men were walking towards us. You pulled the Banryu off your back and waited for the man in front to reach us. "That's far enough," you called when he was ten feet away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Renkotsu." The bald man said confidently. "I am the commander of lord Kato's army."

"Goodie for you." You snarled but I recognized the name.

"You're the commander of my uncle's army?" I said and stepped up beside you. "My name is Princess Mayako."

You looked back at me with a warning look but I ignored you. Renkotsu looked down at me and bowed. "My lady Mayako. We have been searching for you for many weeks now when you did not arrive on schedule."

"My apologies to my uncle," I bowed back. "We ran into some... delays."

"Yes," Renkotsu smiled and looked around at you and the others. "Picking a fight with the bandit army, jumping off a cliff, partying at the ocean village parading as Umino Shirohime and invading an innocent village, we've heard all the stories. We have come to bring you the rest of the way."

The four of us froze, even Suikotsu who I hadn't known all that long. Renkotsu held out a hand to me and I could just stare at it. "She stays with us." You finally said, taking my arm and pulling me back. "We will get her there."

"You are responsible for the massacre of an entire village, Bankotsu." Renkotsu said with a slight smirk. "If my orders were any more vague I would bring you into custody now along with your friends."

"I would like to see you try." You smirked.

"Enough." I called out and turned to Renkotsu. "Commander, I appreciate the offer. But I would feel safer if these men took me the rest of the way."

"If you could even call that one a man." Renkotsu smirked, looking at Jakotsu. "I don't even know what that is."

"You're just jealous that you don't have the same head of hair I do." Jakotsu smirked and tossed his silky black hair back."

I suppressed a laugh before looking back at Renkotsu again. "Please, commander. I would feel better travelling with them the rest of the way."

"Perhaps an escort then, your highness?" Renkotsu offered.

"No thank you, commander." I bowed again. "Thank you for the offer."

"As you wish your highness." Renkotsu bowed one more time before backing away and walking back to his men.

You didn't look happy about the situation but didn't say anything. You led us into the trees, far away from Renkotsu and his men before dropping your bag and telling us that we would be spending the night here. After that you walked away to blow off some steam. As Jakotsu and I set up the fire Suikotsu went off to hunt. "You should talk to him," Jakotsu said softly. "Bankotsu, I mean."

"He's made it plenty clear that he doesn't want to talk to me." I said shortly.

"He cares about you, Mayako." He said gently. "More than he's putting on."

"Even if that's true it doesn't really matter. I made my choice to go to my uncle."

"If that were really true you would have gone with commander baldy."

"Commander Renkotsu has a reputation for being... loose with his orders." I sighed and sat down. "He's known for his violent tendencies."

"Sounds like one of us." Jakotsu laughed before catching my glare. "Don't worry, there's no way someone like that would ever join us. I mean... he's way too... well... ugly."

I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Suikotsu called as he came back in sight carrying a couple of rabbits.

"Oh, Jakotsu's just daydreaming about the men who could be joining the group." I laughed.

For the first time in a while I was a part of the fire. However you weren't around to add to the stories. You came back to camp, as you remember, just as we were all falling asleep. You picked a tree far away from mine and settled down. I wanted to go to you, sleep next to you like we used to, and hear you whisper in my ear while we drifted o ff. I had a mind to do it before a soft green mist began pouring into the clearing. If I thought I was tired before now I was close to just passing out. As my eyes dropped an ugly, masked man walked up to us to me and chuckled. "She's a pretty little thing, Commander." He said in a high pitched, drawling voice. "Are you sure..."

"Now, now, Mukotsu, you remember what I told you."I heard Renkotsu's voice drift through the fog clouding my brain. "She comes with us alive and untouched."

Renkotsu knelt down and looked me in the eye. He was smiling slightly. "I'm sorry about this, your highness." He said. "But I'm afraid that your lack of cooperation is an invitation to take matters into my own hands. Don't worry though. Your friends will be well taken care of."

I don't remember anything after that. Everything went black. I wish I had the energy to continue with our story, my love, but as the day gets closer and closer to delivering our child I find myself with less and less energy. I wish to write one more time before the child arrives, hopefully twice if I am really to stay in this room for two more months.

Mayako


	7. Ch 7 Phantom Birth

My sweet Bankotsu,

I was so scared today. I thought I had lost the baby. I woke up in so much pain. I cried and begged for it all to stop. The nurses kept reassuring me that there was no blood. They called it a phantom birth something to prepare a mother for the actual thing. If the actual childbirth is anything like it I don't want to imagine the pain I'll be in. If only I had you here beside me while I had out child.

After being taken by Renkotsu I woke up on a cot in a tent. I will not lie, I did enjoy having a real bed beneath me for the first time in months. But that didn't stop me from being scared out of my mind. I jumped out of the bed and ripped the opening of the tent open. I was in the middle of the camp and soldiers were walking around. When they walked passed me they bowed and addressed me as princess or your highness or my lady. I wandered through the camp for a while before I was thoroughly lost.

"Princess," called a familiar voice.

I whipped around and saw Renkotsu sauntering towards me. "Commander Renkotsu." I said in my most princess like voice. "Where am I?"

"You are safe." Renkotsu said putting his hands on my shoulders. "We are a day from your uncle's home, we'll have you there..."

"Commander I told you specifically that I was comfortable with travelling with Bankotsu and the others. I demand you take me back there immediately."

"I'm sorry, princess but I can't do that." Renkotsu said sternly. "Bankotsu is a danger to your life and I don't want to begin on the other two."

"They have been good to me, commander and I would feel safer in their care."

Renkotsu sighed and started to lead me back to the tent. "By the time I get you back to that mercenary we could be at your uncle's palace." He said calmly. "Besides, what makes you think he will want you back?"

"I am Bankotsu's responsibility."

"Bankotsu was well paid for his services. However your father cannot keep a mercenary in his employment."

"So that's all I am?" I stopped and face Renkotsu. "A service?"

"To someone like him, yes, of course. Mercenaries like him don't feel remorse for anyone. They don't care."

"You're wrong about him."

"Then why hasn't he come for you yet?" Renkotsu said with a hint of impatience. "You have been in our care for two days and we haven't seen hide or tail of him since."

"Then I will find them on my own."

I turned away from him and started to walk away until he grabbed me just above the elbow in a pincer like grip and pulled me back. "I cannot allow you to go out on your own, your highness." His black eyes had narrowed and were much more threatening than they were before. It was much like the hungry look you got when you started killing. "Not without protection and I will not allow my men to willingly go out to find a mercenary. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you."

He then shoved me into my tent before following. I faced him with the knowledge that he wasn't going to hurt me. He closed his eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I don't mean to be so harsh, your highness." He said softly. "But we are not at liberty to take our time here."

"War has not reached my father's shores, why is my uncle in such a hurry to have be at his home?"

"There are many reasons." Renkotsu shrugged. "One is for your protection. We can't have you out in the wilderness on your own."

"Any other reasons?"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and glanced outside. "I think your uncle has a marriage arranged for you."

"That is my father's duty not my uncle's."

"Your father approved it."

"What?"

"You're getting married."

"Seven hells."

I felt like I suddenly couldn't breathe. I sat back down on the cot and looked at my hands. I was trembling. But why? This is what it wanted all my life. Safety and security in a politically matched marriage. I looked up at Renkotsu. "Who?"

"I don't know. Your uncle asked me to deliver you the news when I found you." He shifted on his feet. "I have a horse ready for you. We leave in an hour."

He left me to my thoughts. I was only alone for half the time you gave me before a stable boy walked to tell me that my horse was ready for me. Having not ridden in months I took the chance to meet this new horse. She was war horse for sure. Tall and heavily muscled and steady. There was no way this horse would spook. I mounted her and the stable boy adjusted the stirrups. "You won't be riding side saddle, my lady?"

"No I will not." I said, grabbing a knife from the saddle bag and ripping my kimono so my legs would be covered.

"Not very appropriate for a princess." Renkotsu called, riding up beside me.

"I'm a stronger rider this way." I said coolly. "I'll only slow you down if I ride side saddle."

"Our estimate of time was based on you riding side saddle." Renkotsu chuckled. "We'll be there by midday if you are a stronger rider than we were told."

"There are a lot of things that are no longer true about me, Commander." I looked at you sternly. "Bankotsu has taught me a lot."

"Perhaps you can enlighten me, your highness."

When our eyes met I realized he was being honest. It would not do me good to make enemies now that I was away from you. I wish I had made this decision before but it was too late. I smiled and nodded. We had to wait until the rest of the army was packed up before we turned north and started on our way. I set the pace, as if to prove to Renkotsu that I didn't need to be led he kept up easily and so did the others. "So tell me, princess," he said over the sound of hooves. "What have you learned from Bankotsu."

"Mostly that the world is a different place than what I've seen from my throne."

"Is that so?" Renkotsu laughed. "Explain."

I looked down at my hands and laughed a little. I started to explain our journey from the beginning. From how I fought you those first few days and then how you basically threatened me into cooperation. What happened in the forest with the bandits and then how we were forced to jump off the cliff if there was any chance of survival. I skipped over our private kisses, knowing that it could get us both in trouble. I didn't even mention our dance or how much I drank that night.

Surprisingly we managed to get along on our journey. Renkotsu is smart and despite his reputation I could see how he was promoted to commander at such a young age. He was, as much as I hate to say it, charming. But my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. "Where's your sword, Commander?" I asked finally.

Renkotsu laughed. "Not all soldiers need a sword, your highness." He said and nudged the large sake bottle to his left. "I specialize in a different style of fighting." He smiled.

"What kind of different?"

"Fire." He said with a cocky smirk. "A powerful weapon that nobody expects."

"I don't understand."

Renkotsu smirked and held up a hand. The entire procession stopped and he hopped off his horse. He pulled the bottle off from the saddle and took a long swig. He then took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire that turned into an enormous fireball. It was like the sun had descended from the sky. When the fireball disappeared Renkotsu turned back to me. "Fire." He said simply before mounting his horse again.

"I'm impressed." I nodded.

"I'll have to explain what happened to your uncle though."

"How do you mean?"

Renkotsu turned his head and nodded in the direction where he had blown the fireball. Before us was my uncle's marvelous palace. "Welcome home, princess." He said before nudging his horse forward.

We were greeted by a procession of people. I was whisked away by several women to be bathed and dressed. It wasn't like back in the ocean village. They weren't kind or gentile. They were swift and uncaring, yet surprisingly thorough. They dressed me in a pale pink kimono, brushed my hair and used kohl on my eyes. After they led me down the halls to the main room where I was greeted by my uncle. As you would remember my uncle is a fat man with dull eyes. He is about as jolly as he is fat and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried, my darling," he said in his deep voice. "I was so glad to hear that Commander Renkotsu found you safely."

We turned face to Renkotsu and I had to do a double take. Out of his armour and in fresh clothing Renkotsu almost looked like a monk. He bowed before me and my uncle. "It is an honour to serve you, my lord." He said in a solemn voice.

"There's a man who knows his place, my child." my uncle smiled and led me to a table where plates of food where waiting for us. "Renkotsu comes from a very prestigious family himself. He is the heir to a great deal of land and a title if he continues his services with my army."

"With such an honour on the way, commander, why chose to join the army." I asked Renkotsu.

"Simple reasons, your highness," Renkotsu smiled. "Because my father didn't want me to."

"You are your own man." I smiled. "A good quality."

"Which is why I have arranged your marriage."

I stared at my uncle and so did Renkotsu. We were both equally shocked. My uncle was beaming as if he'd given us a treat. "Renkotsu I've already arranged it with your father and the same with you, Mayako."

"My lord," Renkotsu said carefully. "This is a bigger honour than I disserve..."

"Renkotsu you're twenty three years old and without a wife." My uncle said sternly. "Mayako's sixteenth name day is in two days and she is without a suitor. Her father agrees. When you inherit your father's lands and title you and Mayako will be married."

"Uncle," I said slowly. "Perhaps a more... political match would be more appropriate for my marriage."

"There is no match more politically correct than this one, my dear." My uncle interrupted. "Not unless you want to marry your cousin."

"No, uncle..."

"Then it's settled." He stood up. "Renkotsu inherits his father's lands in two years. That will give you two plenty of time to get to know each other. And for you, Mayako, to learn the finer points to being a wife."

With that he left. I was speechless. I had expected anything but this when Renkotsu told me that my uncle had made a match for me. "Did you know about this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course I didn't." He snapped. "Do you really think I expected to be used in a political game? It's why I joined the army in the first place. There aren't any politics when you're just following orders."

"Is that what you're doing then?" I stood up, shaking with anger. "Following orders?"

"What choice do I have?" he sighed and stood up too. Like you, like everyone, he towered over me. "I can't tell the lord, your uncle, or my father to go to hell."

"Why not?" Renkotsu opened his mouth several times but didn't say a word. I shook my head. "I guess I was wrong about you being your own man." I snapped and walked out the door.

He called my name a few times but I ignored him and went down the hall to my room.

I was upset. I want to think it was because of the suddenness of the situation. But the truth was that deep down I just wanted to be back with you. I would have rather made it to my uncle's home with you and be told that it was to each other that we were to marry.

Eternally yours,

Mayako


	8. Ch 8 North Bound

My dear Bankotsu,

They tell me I am but a week or so away from having our child. I am filled with excitement but fear at the same time. The thought of having our without you is not an appealing one. The nurses and the lady of the house has been pushing me to think of a name for the child when it is born. I don't want to tell them that if it's a boy I will be naming him after his father. If it's a girl, however, I am unsure about a name. Something that represents your strength.

I kept myself locked in my quarters for a week after getting to my uncle's. I didn't want to be around anyone, especially Renkotsu. He did try to make some kind of conversation. He knocked on my door a few times and asked if we could speak, but I always either ignored him or told him to go away. I didn't leave my room until my uncle came in and told me that he was holding a party and my presence was required. I tried to argue but he would hear none of it. He sent in the nurses in and they dressed me in a black kimono decorated with white lilies.

I didn't try putting on a smile for the party. I wasn't in the mood and no one expected a girl like me to understand the politics of this party. I stood out on the patio and just tried to will the time to go by. "Your uncle said you would be here."

I turned to see Renkotsu walking up to me. "I don't want to talk to you." Snapped and started to walk passed him.

He reached out and grabbed me by the waist, half dragging me back to him so my back was pressed against his chest like when you and I were dancing. I tried to push his arms off but only made me closer to him. "Please," he whispered. I froze. His voice was dark and threatening and his arms were like vices around my waist. "Just hear what I have to say."

He looked around and saw a few of the guests whispering to each other and glancing around at them. Renkotsu took my hand and pulled me into the garden. I tried to pull away but he didn't let me go until we were hidden from the palace. He sat me down on the fountain and sat next to me, holding my hands in an almost crushing grip. "What do you want?" I snapped, again trying to pull my hands from his.

"I've been thinking about what you said." he said softly. "And you're right." I stopped struggling and looked into his black eyes. "I've been taking orders blindly for a long time. I thought I was getting away from my father's grip but I was just playing right into it."

"Renkotsu, I..."

"Please," he held up a hand. "Let me just get this out." He sighed. "There's nothing I can do about this marriage. I've been trying. Your father thinks a military man will give you a better idea of how the world works and my father thinks that someone in royalty will make me see that I need to accept my place in life."

"I see..."

I stopped trying to pull away from him. I looked down at the glistening water at our reflections. Renkotsu touched my cheek softly. "We have two years, Mayako," he said softly pulling my face around. "That's plenty of time to get to know each other. And who knows... maybe by then we'll have something worth exploring."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it. As much as I tried to make the kiss mean something there was something just not right. I smiled anyway and looked away. He stood up. "Perhaps we should return to the party then."

As I stood a large man came crashing through the garden. I almost screamed when I saw that his left arm was replaced by some mechanical device. "Renkotsu," he said in a deep, thick voice. "We need you at the front lines."

"What's happening, Ginkotsu?"

"We're under attack. They've made it through the city gates."

"Have Mukotsu knock them out." Renkotsu snapped and turned to me. "Mayako, go to your room and lock the door. Do not come out until I find you."

"Commander!" Ginkotsu shouted. "Mukotsu is _with _them."

"What?" Renkotsu's eyes suddenly turned cruel and malicious. "That traitorous coward. Mayako, to your room, now."

We ran back to the palace. Guests were fleeing from the scene and I skidded to a stop at the door. The house was on fire, I could feel the intense heat on my face. I took a few steps back and ran back through the gardens where I literally ran face first in to someone's chest and fell back. The person grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Mayako, finally!"

I looked at my captor and found myself looking into very familiar eyes. "Jakotsu," I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"Why do you think we're here?" he laughed.

Suddenly thin wires zigzagged over our heads before going up in flame just as suddenly. We were surrounded by a sea of fire. Jakotsu swung the Jakotsutou, sending it flying upwards and reducing the wires to scraps, no better than pieces of ash. "We have to go." He said, grabbing my hand.

More wires shot out and wrapped themselves around Jakotsu's arms, forcing him to drop his sword. "Get away from him, Mayako."

I looked around at Renkotsu who was holding the ends of the wires and Ginkotsu standing beside him. I heard footsteps behind me and Jakotsu and I spun around. You stood there with Suikotsu and the short, ugly man who had poisoned us. "Mukotsu, you traitorous bastard!" Renkotsu shouted in rage. "What the hell are you doing alongside these mercenaries?"

Mukotsu shrugged hesitantly but it was you who spoke. "You know, people are usually right when they tell me that I'm the reckless one... but you... you have some nerve taking a girl who doesn't want to be taken."

"What's it to you?" Renkotsu sneered. "You were paid. And she didn't want anything to do with you anyway."

"I think she can speak for herself."

You and Renkotsu turned your attention to me. I looked at Renkotsu. His eyes were hard and uncaring. All he cared about was what his father and my uncle were going to say. Then I looked at you. Your eyes seemed to beg me to come to you. All the feelings I had towards you came rushing back and I no longer cared about anything that had been said or done. I ran to you and wrapped my arms around your neck. I'd forgotten how your arms seemed to wrap perfectly around me. When I looked back around at Renkotsu he'd let the wires loosen around Jakotsu.

You walked forward until you were about five feet away from Renkotsu. "You two fight well." You said, looking between Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. "I know that look in your eye. You enjoy it as much as I do, as much as any of us. We could use men like you."

Ginkotsu looked at Renkotsu and whispered; "I follow you, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu eyed you for a long moment before shaking his head. "Not today, mercenary."

"Very well," You stepped forward and held out your hand. "Come find us when you decide you want to have some real fun."

Renkotsu grabbed your hand and smirked. "We'll have to come after you. Mercenaries like you will most likely march west. That's where I'll lead my army."

You smirked and nodded before turning back to us. You took my hand and without another word led us from the burning palace, gathering a few horses and riding east. I sat in the saddle behind you with my arms wrapped tightly around your waist. We rode through the night before you finally slowed to a halt. "You three go ahead to the meeting place." You said. "We'll catch up."

You then turned the horse and we rode deeper into the woods. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The last time we spoke I might as well have told you that I didn't want to be anywhere near you. It was daybreak when you finally stopped the horse and dismounted. You then put your hands on my waist and pulled me down. "Bankotsu I," I shuddered. "I am so sorry."

"No," you whispered. "I am. For being a fool. I never should have let you go."

You pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I melted into your arms and we stood there in each other's embrace for what could have been forever. I almost wish time had stood still for us that morning. It would have given us more time together. One of your hands was at the back of my neck, keeping my face close even when our lips parted. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Mayako." You whispered. "I love you."

Looking into your bright blue eyes I could see it was true. I pressed my lips against yours against before whispering; "I love you too."

Your hand in my neck buried itself in my hair and you pulled me close again. This time I nervously opened my mouth and let you explore it. I wrapped my arms around your neck. You wrapped your free arm around my hips and lifted me so were face to face. Your lips travelled from mine to my cheek and then down to my neck. As you worked your way down there was a spot right where my neck and shoulder met that sent shocks up my spine. I arched my back and gasped.

You let me back down on my feet and held me close while I caught my breath. "I'll have to find a way to apologize to your father and uncle." you laughed.

I shook my head. "Don't. They would have me marry Renkotsu."

"Really?"

I sighed and buried my face in your chest. "I don't know what kind of man Renkotsu is." I whispered. "I thought he was a man of honour and of his own thought. But then I saw that he was hardly anything but a sheep. But before we left there was something in his eyes." I looked up at you. "I'm sure he will join our group one day."

"As am I." You whispered, brushing my cheek. "Now we must return to the others. Tomorrow we head north. I hear there's a giant at the great mountain."

"That's months of travel."

"And what better way to spend those months than together?" you smiled before lifting me back on the horse. "You were getting along fine with Suikotsu before you were taken and you'll get along with Mukotsu as long as he can keep his hands to himself. He's a bit perverted in his way."

"And you're not?" I raised an eyebrow.

You lifted yourself into the saddle and kissed me again before swinging the horse around. "Would you love me if I weren't?"

I shook my head, smiling, before putting my arms around your waist and holding on as you nudged the horse into a cantering pace all the way back to the meeting place which was little more than an abandoned shack. As you remember it took some time to get Mukotsu to leave me alone before we could get some sleep. It felt good to be in your arms again. I can only imagine how going it would be now that it has been so long.

Your dearest love,

Mayako


	9. Ch 9 The Giant of the Mountain

My sweetheart Bankotsu,

Pardon the absent of letters for the last two months. I have given birth to our child. We have a beautiful baby girl with your hair and my eyes. I have named her Nikita, after the ancient female archer from across the sea. She is beautiful, healthy and strong. It was one of the happiest days of my life when the nurses put her in my arms. As much as I hate to say it but everyone was right about the pain being worth it all. As I held her in my arms all I could think of was her father. I will raise her to know you.

The months we spent travelling north were good ones. Aside from Mukotsu's constant attempts to mount me we managed to get along fairly well. You had decided that from then on that if you and the others were to make a raid that you didn't tell me about it and that you and the other backtracked so I wouldn't have to walk through the wreckage. I never told you but I always knew. When you came back from them you were always so energized but at the same time at peace. We would go for long walks afterwards and when out of sight and hearing of the others you would kiss me like you never do normally. You would ravish me, yet never go farther than I was comfortable.

Our love flourished those nights. While I hated the idea of the deaths of innocent people, I began to dream for the nights you came to me with such love and affection. Especially as I began to feel more and more comfortable with the advancements you were making.

As we travelled north the last days of summer trickled by and we were faced with shortening days and cold nights. There was only once when I asked to go into a village so that I could buy a cloak for myself. You and the others had your armour to keep plenty warm but all I had was my thin kimono I wore at the party. The cloak also came in handy on that night of the freezing rain and we had no shelter. We curled up under that tree with my cloak spread across our legs and we told stories to distract us from the cold. It was the one time I seriously wished that Renkotsu was around with his abilities of fire to help keep us warm.

You cut down on the killings after that. We stayed in the villages you would have ordinarily destroyed so that we always had a warm place to sleep. When we reached the village below the mountain winter was at our heals. The people of the village were all frightened about something. Our first night you just listened to the crowds in the tavern. Not that there were many people to be seen other than the barman, barmaid and what seemed to be the town drunks. Even hidden beneath our hoods we stood out like sore thumbs and the drunks made their way to make their moves on me, forcing you to take them by their throats and for us to retire early.

The next morning I stayed inside to rest for the first time in weeks while you and the others ventured out to find information on this giant. When I finally awoke I cleaned after us and the others. The village was too small to have an inn of their own so we ended up staying at a home that was offered to us. After cleaning our rooms I went down to the kitchen and offered my services to the woman of the house who graciously accepted. She was a nice woman only a little older than I with a round belly, on the verge of giving birth.

Her name was Emiko and we got along well enough. Enough, anyway that I tried my luck in getting information on this giant. "Emiko, may I ask you a question?" I asked softly as I helped her to a chair.

"Only if you bring me some tea." She smiled jokingly.

I laughed and poured two cups before sitting next to her. "My friends and I have come a long way and we have heard some rumours about a giant on the Fuji Mountain."

Emiko's hand tightened around her cup. "I'm afraid the rumours are true, Mayako." She said nervously. "What makes things worse is that he is my own brother."

"I'm sorry?"

"When we were children his name was Kyo. We were alone right from the beginning. He always took care of me, finding us enough food to get by and eventually finding this village when I was naught but thirteen. We found a good life here. I found my husband here and Kyo was a good hand at the sword. But we soon found he had a mind for killing. Liked it far too much. He began growing and deforming. He became wild. Not my brother. It was my husband who banished him from the village, told him to find his fortunes elsewhere. That was two years ago. Ever since we have discovered that he eats the flesh of his victims, human and demon alike. And that's how he's grown into his grotesque form."

I reached out to hold her hand. "Emiko, I am so sorry." I whispered.

She smiled weakly. "They call him Kyokotsu now." She whispered. "And as much as I wish I could still call him my brother... I only wish now that he was gone. That we were left in peace and without fear that one day he will come down the mountain."

We held hands as we finished our tea and by then Emiko's husband returned and I went back up to our rooms. You came back not long later and lay down on the bed looking frustrated. "No one wants to talk about this damn giant." You sighed deeply. "It's like he doesn't exist at all but everyone's too scared to say it."

I smiled and brushed your hair out of your face. "Maybe you've been asking the wrong people." I said softly.

"Oh and who are the right people, Mayako? We've talked to everyone."

"Ask me nicely and I'll tell you who you didn't talk to but talked to me."

You stared at me in shock for a minute before rolling us over so you were straddling my legs and our fingers were entwined. You kissed that week spot between my shoulder and my neck. I shivered slightly, trying not to arch my back. "Mayako," You whispered huskily, kissing my neck again. "My sweet loving Mayako." You grazed your teeth against my earlobe making me moan quietly. "Please tell me what you know?"

You then kissed my lips, deeply, lovingly but teasingly. When you pulled away I sighed and smirked up at you. "Think about this morning when you left me to find out about this giant." I pushed you back so that I was sitting on your hips. I stayed behind, cleaned up and then offered my services in the home she offered to us. All I asked when we were finished was that if she had heard about this giant. And what would you know, not only does she know who he is but the giant happens to be her brother."

"You're kidding?" You whispered.

"His name is Kyokotsu. He has a taste for killing, same as you. Only he not only enjoys the killing but devouring his victims after he's killed them. Humans and demons alike, it's how he's grown so grotesque. She doesn't wish ill of her brother, but she does wish that he would leave the mountain so that the villagers would no longer have to sleep with one eye open."

"Did she say where her brother lay in the mountain?"

"I thought it rude to ask, since she'd opened her heart to me."

You sat up so we were face to face and kissed me deeply. "You are amazing." You said and kissed me again. "We'll head out tomorrow. I'll take you somewhere safe before we head up the mountain. I don't want you anywhere near this place in case the giant decides to take this battle down here."

"What if he is too much for you, Bankotsu?" I asked softly pulling at the strings of your armour. "I don't want you hurt."

"One way or another I will come back to you, my darling." You whispered, pulling off your armour and laying us on our sides.

"Come back to me alive." I tucked my head into your chest. "Or else."

You laughed. "Or else what, my dove, you'll follow me into the afterlife and kill me again?"

"Maybe I will." I laughed as well. "Drag you out of hell, kicking and screaming just to send you back."

"Hell cannot and will not keep us apart." You pulled me close and closed your eyes. "Sleep, my little dove, we have a long way to go tomorrow."

We woke at the crack of dawn to thank our host and hostess. You took me far into the woods until I could still see the mountain but would see the giant coming if something went wrong. "Stay here," you said. "Don't move until I come back."

I wanted to run after you and tell you not to go. I wanted to hold you close but I knew nothing was going to stop you if you wanted this giant as one of your seven. I watched you all leave and then watched the mountain, as if hoping I would see you begin the climb. I watched until nightfall when I wrapped the cloak around myself and tried to sleep. I must have slept some as the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of a roar. I scrambled to my feet and looked towards the mountain.

The giant was at the base of the mountain where I could see almost every detail. His skin was yellowish, hair was spiky and green, and his eyes were bloodshot and beady. Riding upon his shoulder was none other than you. You had found your fifth member of the Shichinin-Tai. When you and the others reached the clearing the first thing Kyokotsu did was reach out for me. You jumped off his shoulder to block his way. "This one's off limits." You called up at him. "She's mine."

The giant looked at me and I took a nervous step closer to you. "Everybody has one." He said before turning away. His voice was unexpectedly clear. I had expected something more like a grunt.

I must return my attention to our daughter, my love. Nikita, as strong as she is, is just a child. She will require my attention more and more until she is old enough to walk and talk. I will tell her of her father, and of our six friends. Of our adventures together. I may leave out all the bloodshed, but she will know that there are seven men in the world who would die for her. Who would die for me.

Mayako


	10. Ch 10 The Shichinin-Tai

My Dearest Bankotsu,

Nikita is growing alarmingly fast. She's naught but three months old and already happy to play with the other children. I would expect her to be crawling soon. She truly has your strength and at times your impatience. Yet she is smart. I can almost hear her brain working when she is faced with a challenge. She's already figured out how to get the cat to bring her toys. Quite remarkable since that beast doesn't like anyone other than the lady of the house.

On our journey we went through many sixth and seventh members of the Shichinin-Tai. Some of them weren't quite cut out for it and fled in the night. Some of them found themselves as Kyokotsu's next meal. One of them tried to take me for himself. I never thought I'd ever seen you so angry. Killing him was not pleasurable for you. It was just out of anger and your sworn duty to protect me. Mukotsu didn't look at me for a week, fearing your anger.

Kyokotsu and I somehow got along well. Despite his cruel nature he was quite philosophical. He was the only one, other than Jakotsu, who didn't seem to want anything from me. Suikotsu was mere jokingly suggestive when you were around and Mukotsu was careful not to stare too long whether you were around or not. We had grown into something of a family in our time together give and take some of our sixth and seventh members.

By this point we have been travelling for a year and my seventeenth name day was fast approaching. We seemed to have found a sturdy sixth and seventh member of our group. Raikotsu and Daikotsu. They were brothers, already mercenaries in their own name. They faced you in battle and very nearly held their own. However you were merely toying with them. Until Raikotsu said something about taking me by the hips and taking me until the days stood still. Then you got angry and took them both down with a single swipe of the Banryu. You pointed the tip at their throats and spoke a few dark words. "You fight as well as anyone. You may join us as the remaining members of the Shichinin-Tai. But if you touch my girl I will not hesitate to kill either of you."

You then turned back to the rest of us and swept me into your arms. We returned to our camp and not long later we were joined by the two brothers where you warningly put a hand on my hip. You refused to leave me alone with them for a month after they joined us. I couldn't blame you. I didn't feel comfortable being alone with them until a month after they joined us. And when you decided you could trust them with me you didn't leave them both. You left one or the other and more often than not with one of the others. I was touched that you cared so much but at the same time not surprised.

I remember the first day you left me with Raikotsu alone. The rest of you went to scout what village you would raid next. Raikotsu and I stayed behind to clean up camp and wait for your return. We had nearly done when he finally spoke. "I hope you know that what I said about... about what I would do to you was just a tactic to get Bankotsu to start taking our battle seriously."

"And I would hope you know that Bankotsu really would kill you if you touched me."

"Which makes me wonder why you are here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at him. "I love Bankotsu. I will stand beside him forever."

"Brave words for a girl who has no idea what he does when we raid."

"I know exactly what you do." I snapped. "And what Bankotsu does."

"So you know that he rapes women while we raid those villages?"

I won't deny that the thought had crossed my mind. It took some time but I had gotten over the idea. "Bankotsu and I aren't... physical. He has needs that I cannot fulfill for him right now."

"So you're alright with him taking it from other women?"

"I know Bankotsu loves me as much as I love him. As long as he comes back to me I don't have the right to tell him what to do."

"You have the right to ask him not to touch other women."

"What do you want from me, Raikotsu." I sighed, straightening up. "Do you want me to cry, say you're right and run off to my uncle's where a safe marriage is waiting for me? To my father's scolding words for running off with a band of mercenaries? Tell me Raikotsu, I promise that nothing will make me run."

"I want to protect you."

"Protect me?" I laughed. "How sweet. That's just what I need. Six men worrying about me."

"What makes you think Daikotsu does not worry?"

"Fine. Seven men. I barely wanted one man worrying about me, it just so happens that when you love someone you subsequently worry about them. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu and, yes, even Mukotsu are like brothers to me. I love them and I like to think that they love me. I have five men I know who love worry for me and who will die to protect me. You and Daikotsu are but strangers to me. I ask no love from you and hope that you would not expect it from me so soon."

"Of course not, my lady, but..."

"My lady?" I laughed again. "When has anyone in our group ever called me lady except in mockery of where I came from?"

"Very well... Mayako... I just think about what you could have if you stopped to settle down."

"I have thought about it." I sighed. "For a long time it was all I wanted. A normal life with a normal husband. Normal children and maybe, _eventually _I'll love the man I'm supposed to marry. But this way I know I'm in love. It may or may not work, I'm not an idiot. When the time comes that Bankotsu and I decide that we don't want to be together anymore we'll sort it out like adults. So I ask you again, Raikotsu, what are you looking for?"

Raikotsu's attention suddenly turned to the woods behind me. I turned, expecting to see the others return. I didn't have time to see anything when Raikotsu struck me over the head, knocking me out. I woke again, bound hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded. I was being carried over someone's shoulder and I knew instantly it was not yours. I screamed through the gag, accomplishing little more than a groan and started pounding his back with my bound hands. "About time," I captor snapped and flipped me over so that I landed hard on the ground.

Raikotsu pulled the blindfold off me and I wish I could have scratched that disgusting smirk off his face."Now, now," he laughed. "Don't look at me like that. You didn't think your father would just sit by and let you wander around with a bunch of mercenaries, did you?"

I swore through the gag and he laughed before setting my feet loose and forcing me back up. He made a tether and pushed me forward. "You're a spritely thing." He said. "You can't weigh more than a hundred pounds."

I stopped to face him but he only shoved me forward. "Don't worry," he continued. "Your Bankotsu won't be missing you for a while. Not until we're well out of that giant's reach. And by then there will be no trail, not that any of them are too good at tracking anyway. I'll have you back home before you know it."

I stopped again but this time Raikotsu rammed his foot into the back of my leg. Pain shot up my leg and my entire side forcing me to fall painfully. He knelt beside me and sighed. "Delaying won't bring your Bankotsu to us." He said. "You see I'm an illusionist. A puppet master. Bankotsu and the others will see us until we reach the half way point. And, in case you haven't guessed already, my 'brother' is but another illusion. I needed eyes everywhere. Bankotsu was right not to trust me. Now, it would do you good to stop fighting me and just keep walking."

I glared at him hoping that would give him the answer I had in mind. He only laughed, hauled me up and pushed me forward. I limped forward, stopping occasionally as if to show him that I wasn't going to give up on fighting him. We walked until nightfall when I couldn't walk anymore. Where I collapsed Raikotsu blindfolded me again and carried me a bit further until he dropped me again and letting us be for the night.

Since I couldn't see if Raikotsu was truly asleep or not I had to be careful about trying to trying to pull my wrists from the ropes. Stopped struggling when I realized that the ropes were too tight. I backed up against a tree and started to rub the ropes against the bark. I kept at it, stopping every few minutes to listen intently. When I finally felt the ropes give way there was blood running down my wrists. I could hear him breathing evenly so I took the chance. I pulled off my blindfold and gag and stared at Raikotsu for a minute, making sure he was asleep before tugging at the restraints of my feet.

As soon as I was free I got up as quietly as I could and slipped into the shadows of the trees. I don't know where I was going but as soon as I was far enough away I broke out into a run. It was almost too easy I was beginning to think. I skidded to a halt, damn near tripping on Raikotsu. Somehow I'd managed to circle back. I turned around quietly and walked away again but only a few steps before getting back in the clearing. I didn't understand. What the hell was going on? "Master of illusion, remember?" Raikotsu turned over onto his side. "You don't go anywhere unless I say so."

I stormed up to him and grabbed the sword from his belt. He jumped and we faced each other. "What are you going to do with that?" he smirked and with a blink of the eye there were ten more of him surrounding me.

I dropped the sword and stared around at the ten separate Raikotsu's. There was a loud bang behind me and I turned. The other Raikotsu's faded away but the one behind me was bleeding. Behind him were Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, who now looked more machine than human. I'd never been so happy to see that bald head of his. I ran past the illusionist and flung my arms around Renkotsu. "Thank the gods," I cried. "How did you find me?"

"Been following you for a while." He laughed and let me go so I could hug Ginkotsu. "I didn't want to believe it when we heard that your uncle hired Raikotsu to get you back."

"You know him?"

"To some degree. He works alone, for the most part reasons that you just saw. He specializes in retrieval. Usually information because, as you can tell, he's not too good with people. I've been looking for a chance to kill that bastard for years."

"Well I'm glad you finally got your chance."

"Grsh,"

I looked at Ginkotsu. His jaw had been replaced by a metal plate and one of his eyes was now gone. A huge weapon's pack had been loaded onto his back and he had been fitted with new armour. "Ginkotsu and I ran into a little trouble while trying to escape our duty to your uncle." Renkotsu shrugged, patting his giant friend's shoulder. "Now let's get you back to Bankotsu. He'll be going crazy by now."

"Thank you."

I followed Renkotsu through the woods and Ginkotsu followed behind us. It took the three of us over a day to find you again. You were livid when we did. More angry at yourself than anyone else. You pulled me into your arms and thanked Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Jakotsu came into the scene by jumping into Rankotsu's arms and immediately began teasing him about his lack of hair. Everyone started laughing until you grabbed Renkotsu's hand, forcing him to drop Jakotsu. "I hope I can assume you're here to stay?"

"If you'll have us."

"You were always a part of our crew."

With that Jakotsu raised a cheer and you came back to me. You put a hand on my hip and you led me away. "Did he hurt you?" You asked in a hushed tone.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Bankotsu, I'm fine."

We reached a clearing filled with hot springs and I turned to you. "I want you to learn some self-defence." You said. "I don't want this to happen anymore."

"It's kind of an occupational hazard when the love of your life is a mercenary. I'm your weakness."

"You're not my weakness."

We stood in silence for a minute before you finally dropped my hands. "I'll leave you to your privacy."

"Wait,"

I pulled you back and pulled you down to kiss me. You responded immediately and pulled me close. You were soft and sweet and I clung to you. I pulled at the strings of your armour and heard it clatter to the ground. I managed to get all your armour off but you took my face in your hands and pulled me back slightly. "You keep going like that," you whispered in an almost frustrated tone. "And I might not be able to stop myself."

"So don't," I whispered back.

You tilted your head back and groaned. I took advantage of it and reached up to kiss your neck. You gripped my hips. I pulled at the red sash that held everything together. My hands slipped passed through folds of your haori and I nervously touched your chest. Rock hard muscles flexed at my touch and you couldn't stop yourself anymore. You pulled me close against kissed me roughly. I let you take control, slowly pulling away my own sash and reaching out to slide your hands on my bare hips.

I shivered against your touch and pulled back. You let me slip out of your grip and I sauntered towards one of the pools. I let my kimono drop, not looking at you, and stepped into the water and went to the very edge. The water went only up to my hips and I waited until I heard you follow me into the water. You reached out and wrapped your hands around my waist. You kissed my neck softly. "Are you sure about this?" you whispered.

I turned, showing my exposed body for the first time. I nodded nervously and lifted myself on my tip toes to kiss you.

That was our first time, as you would remember. It hardly went smoothly. I was nervous in my inexperience and you were trying so hard to be gentle with me. After a time we seemed to find our rhythm and we spent that night together in those pools. It was like everything was coming together. We were in love and the Shichinin-Tai was complete. If I had known where we'd be in a short year and a half then I would have said that I was wrong. I love you, my sweet Bankotsu.

Mayako


End file.
